User blog:BlazingKey/The Honest Truth of the X1 "Trial"
So I've only tried the X1 "Trial" recently. I wanted to tell you the honest truth about this trial but before I do, I want you to know that I've been around Brave Frontier since near the beginning. Like before the first vortex event units came out. I've seen Gumi do a lot of things and do so much and I can honestly say without a doubt in my mind that this PISSES ME RIGHT THE HELL OFF OUT OF EVERYTHING THEY'VE PULLED! ' Ahem. I seen gumi do a "Voting" for Atro's gender with liking a post would be for male and sharing would be for female. I've seen them release content on accident, cause their servers to crash, etc. This is complete and utter Bull crap. Let's compare the trials made by Alim that is available right now in global and Gumi's "Trial". Now I won't go into a complete detailed report only a general summarization. *'1st Trial, ''Karl'' - This is the very first trial which at the time is difficult. Karl has 2 forms and can do some status effects along with different elemental attacks. When starting off a challenge this one is as he's a bit unpredictable but it's still fair and you can make a team to counter. He's a good and fun trial that's also fair. Sure bad luck my kick in and he may focus one of your people but that happens. *'2nd Trial, ''Grahdens' - This trial is considered to be much easier among most players as he isn't as unpredictable as Karl. His attacks are more scripted. At certain points when his HP is at a certain percentage he does an attack that usually does heavy damage that you have to guard against or he goes to a more of a "Healing" phase for a certain amount of time. This battle is easy, fair and fun. *'3rd Trial, Maxwell' - This battle is a mixture of Grah and Karl as she combines scripted events with a bit of unpredictability. You have to count from 1 to 20 turns from the moment the trial begins letting you know what attack she's going to do or at least her scripted ones and when you have to guard or attack. She also has HP percentage scripted events so it gives a bit of spice to the fight. Another example of a battle that can be fair and fun. *'4th Trial, Cardes' - This one is much like Maxwell fight as there are scripted parts but it's more unpredictable as there are 2 main threats known as Luther and Phee. They come to Cardes aid and they make the battle a bit more scary but they are easy to deal with as they don't have a lot of HP and each on can be inflicted with a status effect making you have a fair chance to work on Cardes while taking care of those two. A fun battle though a long one still it is fair. *'X1 "Trial", Estias''' - Ohohoho this "trial". So many things to start off with. Well if you seen the official info page we have this "Trial" you will know there is a lot of crap to this fight. The BB gauge draining, status ailments, the insane fixed damage attacks and the worst of them all is the Randomness. This is the worst because this battle Estia tends to spam those insane fix damage skills over and over, turn after turn just completely screwing you over. So I have to ask you what's so fun about going into a boss battle that can do basically 1 hit kill your teams randomly at any time and you don't know when it's gonna happen or when it does many of attacks like that in a row. Where is the fun in that? Where your victory is literally left to chance? There is not fun in that. It's not fair and this "Trial" is a piece of crap and the sphere isn't even worth it! You know a sphere that is worth struggling for? MEDULLA GEM AND LEGWAND FROM FH! SUCK ON THAT GIMU! STOP MAKING THIS CRAP! YOU AND YOUR HALF ASSED ATTEMPTS ARE MAKING ME SICK! GDI, I HATE THIS "TRIAL"! Category:Blog posts